


double bubble disco queen

by afire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, but this prompt was too good to pass up, god bless the gays, look i promised myself i would never write tw fic, scott and kira are mentioned but they don't appear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 12:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8161438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afire/pseuds/afire
Summary: The jock in question strides over to them, and Allison knows that he’s struggling to find something to say because he didn’t manage to get the last word at the end of study hall. She doesn’t know what she expected but it certainly isn’t Matt turning to Lydia and saying, really obnoxiously, “You know she has a crush on you, right?”





	

There are a bunch of things that Allison doesn’t understand, including but not limited to weightlessness in free fall, most of Macbeth’s soliloquies, and why Matt Daehler seems to be hellbent on making her life as annoying as possible. 

It’s not even the fact that he keeps hitting on her, she can deal with boys who can’t take ‘no’ for an answer, it’s just that he’s so overwhelmingly creepy every single time he attempts to make contact. She says ‘attempts’ because most of the time she’s with someone else, be it Scott or Issac or Lydia, and they almost always make sure that he doesn’t even get within speaking distance.

All things considered though, she’s doing pretty well. Her grades are decent, a new archery range just opened two towns over and the group is planning an outing to the theatres this weekend. Allison would be really happy with life if Matt fucking Daehler just stopped bothering her every single time she walked past him in the halls. Scott would use his body as a temporary shield, Issac would give him the death glare, and Lydia would just ignore him, but sometimes Allison needs to go places alone, like right now.

She’s on the way back from the library where she spends the only study hall she has without any of her friends and needs to stop by her locker to pick up the stuff she needs for her next lesson. Allison is just closing the metal door when her phone vibrates in her back pocket. It’s a text from Lydia (who’s supposed to be paying attention in class but everyone knows Lydia could ace her exams with both eyes closed) and she stalls a little to answer it. 

Footsteps echo down the empty hallway and she turns, thumb hovering over the send button but pushing her phone behind her back in a defense mechanism against the school’s horrendous rules about electronic devices. It’s not a teacher, but Allison can’t say this is the preferred choice. 

Matt Daehler is strolling down the hall, a pass swinging from his large fingers. For a second she thinks he hasn’t noticed her, but the moment she starts to back away his head snaps up and she would swear his eyes brighten. It would be cute if she didn’t fucking hate him. 

“Allison! My, my, all alone are we?”

“Yes,” she says tersely, shoving her phone back into her pocket and gripping onto her books tightly, straightening up so she’s no longer leaning against her locker, “and I’d prefer for it to stay that way.”

Matt has stopped halfway down the hall but Allison feels his gaze on her even with all the distance between them, she’s going to need to take three showers when she gets home. He takes a step forward just as she takes a step back and they both pause, Allison warily eyeing him while he rakes his eyes over her body like she’s a piece of meat. 

She wants to punch him in the face but really can’t afford a suspension so close to her finals. 

“What’s wrong? Can’t a guy want to be friends?”

“Not when he’s you, no.”

Matt stiffens and opens his mouth to bite back a retort when the bell rings, effectively cutting off whatever tirade he was getting ready to delve into. Doors pop open all the way down the hall as students start to pour out and Allison flattens herself against her locker so she doesn’t get trampled. She doesn’t notice Matt moving until he shoulders past her, creepy grin stretched right across his face. Allison is  _ this _ close to cutting her losses and pounding his nose in when a pressure on her right elbow causes her to pause. 

It’s Lydia, and Allison’s entire demeanor softens, her body instinctively turning toward the other girl’s. When she glances up again, Matt is lost in the crowd. 

“Are you okay?” Lydia’s brows are furrowed and Allison thinks she looks cute when she’s concerned.

“I’m fine, just Daehler being stupid again.”

Lydia huffs, spinning the lock on her locker with a little more force than strictly necessary. “You should just get a restraining order on him and be done with it.”

“That’s going a little far, isn’t it?” Allison leans against her own locker, having already selected the books she needs. 

“Not really,” Lydia says nonchalantly, pulling out her copy of  _ Macbeth  _ and bundling it into her arms along with her notebook and binder, shutting her locker with a click before turning to walk toward the English classroom.  

Allison falls into step beside her, sidestepping a student that’s rushing in the other direction and following Lydia toward their seats, “It’ll be fine, it’s not as if he can really do anything.”

She can tell Lydia begs to differ and is about to make her opinion known when their teacher walks in. Allison smiles as Lydia snaps to attention, flipping her notebook open as Mr Hennessy starts calling the roll. The discussion hasn’t been shelved but at least it’s been postponed.

 

**&.**

 

“Scott says the new horror is good but Stiles wants to watch that action one and the rest of them have voted so you’re the tipping point.”

Lydia has her arms crossed and she’s tapping her fingers on her elbow, leaning against her locker as Allison decides which books she needs to bring home. “What about you?”

“What about me what?”

“What did you vote for?”

The history essay is due on Friday so she needs her textbook for that, but the English binder can stay in her locker because she’s not planning on starting the essay until the weekend. Allison stuffs the notes from today’s lesson into the file, pretending not to notice Lydia’s indignant huff as the paper gets a little crumpled. “I don’t really care either way so I told them I’d give my vote to you,” she says, leaning back to shut her locker before turning to Lydia, “so you have two.”

“Do you think I could veto all the other votes and suggest we watch something else? Like that new-”

They’re interrupted by a new voice that loudly shouts, “Allison!” and she looks up from trying to stuff her history textbook into her bag without squashing anything else that’s already in there. Lydia’s lips are pulled down into a frown and Allison follows her gaze to whoever had shouted her name, inwardly groaning when she sees that it’s Daehler. 

The jock in question strides over to them, and Allison knows that he’s struggling to find something to say because he didn’t manage to get the last word at the end of study hall. She doesn’t know what she expected but it certainly isn’t Matt turning to Lydia and saying, really obnoxiously, “You know she has a crush on you, right?”

For a split second no one reacts, and Matt seems to take the momentary silence as a victory, if the shit-eating grin on his face is anything to go by, but then Allison starts laughing, shoulders hunched over as she chances a glance at Lydia, who looks like she’s trying very hard not to laugh, herself.

Neither of them say a word and Matt continues, barreling on like Godzilla when it was unleashed on Tokyo, “Her lockscreen is a picture of the two of you, it’s pathetic.”

Allison is completely losing it now, because the picture that’s set as her lockscreen was taken by Lydia, who had taken advantage of the fact that Allison had just woken up from a nap and ambushed her in bed before snapping a couple dozen photos.

“Not really,” Lydia says, sliding her left arm through Allison’s right and pressing their sides together, “considering I took the photo  _ and _ set it as her lockscreen”

Matt just stares at them for a while, mouth gaping open as he tries to process this influx of information. Allison can practically see the wheels turning in his head. 

“Matt! My buddy! Close your mouth there you might catch flies, oh wait sorry you already have, maybe the ones in your head need new friends?” 

The loud, booming voice of Stiles flies down the hall and the boy in question appears not a second later, bouncing on the balls of his feet. 

“Shut up, Stilinski.”

“Ah, but why? What’s wrong? What’d you say to dear, old Allison now, hmm?”

Lydia’s grip tightens on her arm, and Allison can’t help but start laughing again. “He told Lydia I had a crush on her,” she says in reply.

Stiles bursts out laughing, doubling over and clutching at his stomach, falling back against the lockers with a loud clang as Matt gets steadily more confused and enraged. “The fuck is wrong with you, Stilinski? Finally gone off your rocker?”

Stiles straightens up, still laughing as he flings his arms out to gesture to Lydia, who’s still pressed to Allison’s side. “I think Lydia knew that already. Thank you, though, for your intellectual observation, everyone here appreciates it.”

Matt glances between Allison and Lydia, eyes widening in realization. “What? You two are-?”

“It’s been two months, Daehler, get with the program,” Lydia says dryly, apparently bored with the entire conversation as she starts to walk away, pulling Allison with her. “Come on, we need to decide on a movie.”

Allison stumbles along, shouldering her bag and turning back to wave at Stiles, though he’s more interested in the conversation he’s just struck up with Matt. All she hears is, “What’s next? Gonna tell Scott that Kira likes him? Actually, you should do that, I don’t think either of them know-” before she’s pulled out the doors and into the sunlight. 

 

**&** .

 

They’re on the way home before Lydia brings it up, the car idling at a traffic junction while they wait for the light to turn green. 

“So, you have a crush on me?”

Allison laughs, glancing over at her girlfriend before reaching over to take her hand. “Yeah, sorry, I should have told you sooner. Also, half of my lockscreen is your face.”

“Well, the feeling is mutual, in any case,” Lydia says nonchalantly, though Allison can hear the smile in her tone, “and so is mine.”

Allison smiles as the light turns green, easing her foot down on the accelerator to bring them home. “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> yes i am AWARE the title has nothing to do with the fic but i love that song and those lyrics, also the prompt is question is [here](http://taylorswift.co.vu/post/151045059645/gaimez-one-time-this-girl-really-hated-me-and). anyway, find me on [tumblr](http://taylorswift.co.vu) to chat or whatever else, be safe!!!


End file.
